A Man's Best Friend
by jibber59
Summary: Some friendships are a little more unique than others, but every bit as important. (Warning for adult language)
1. Chapter 1

He sat, staring into the distance, knowing he should be moving, but having trouble motivating himself to make the effort. Ezra had known when he forced himself out of bed this morning that this was not going to be his best day, but he had no idea just how accurate that assessment would prove to be.

He was up early, at least by his standards, due to an unfortunate cutting of the cards. His luck ran much better at poker than high/low cuts, especially when he was not allowed to shuffle the deck. Chris had unfortunately made that discovery some time ago. Drawing a lowly 4 of clubs meant he was relegated to the role of errand boy. Judge Travis would be in White Rock that afternoon, and there were papers to be delivered, and new wanted posters to recover. Always willing to look for a silver lining in the worst of storms, Ezra anticipated finding new opponents for a few hands of poker in the evening. Something to make the trip worthwhile would ease the discomfort of the voyage. He also knew it would give him the opportunity to restock his personal supply of brandy, as he knew of at least one saloon there where he could make a few purchases. With luck, he may even find one or two new additions to his wardrobe in town.

Chris rained on that parade with the reminder this was not a vacation, and was in fact a trip that could be made in a day, especially on such a fine horse as Chaucer. At best, if there were delays, he was expected to be on his way back to Four Corners at first light, and if he wasn't, there would be consequences. Still, that allowed for an evening at the tables, and the replenishing of his liquor cabinet, so all was not lost.

His enthusiasm faded as the morning had progressed, and he was wondering how he ever thought any good could come of such a ridiculous venture. The sun was brutally hot, and was almost directly overhead. He dreaded the fact that, as he continued to head west, he would be staring into it for the duration of the day. The ride was uncommonly boring. He was surprised to discover just how much he was missing the companionship that usually happened on rides such as this, more often than not with Vin or Josiah riding with him. But Josiah, this time with Buck, had headed north the day before to assist in a hunt for a gang of rustlers and horse thieves, and Vin was staying in town to help with patrols. Nathan was off on a healing mission that Ezra had missed the details of. Given there were few duties as uneventful as mail delivery, he was off on his own. He was used to that. Patrols were generally solo outings, but at least they provided the opportunity to visit with homesteaders in the area. But today his time passed slowly on an empty ride with as much time still ahead of his as he had already endured.

He was wishing he could simply call it a day, and was about to express that opinion to Chaucer when a shot ricocheted off the rocks beside him. That was the moment, as he tumbled from the saddle and dove for cover, that his bad day went completely to hell.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra felt he'd been lucky to find water and shade again so easily and was in no rush to leave either behind. He couldn't possibly get so lucky again. It would be a much longer walk to the next such refuge, he was sure.

Even longer, given the state he was in. The sun continued to beat down mercilessly on him. He'd been so grateful for the clear skies when he had started out, but now cursed the absence of even a single cloud. He had no recollection of what had happened to his hat. He knew he'd been wearing one. It would have been beyond foolish to travel on such a day without one, not to mention the fact that a gentleman never left home without it. It must have been lost when he was shot at and fell from his horse.

Yes, that was right. He'd been shot at. He checked himself over quickly and concluded that while he was in at least five kinds of pain, none of them could be attributed to a bullet. He remembered scrambling for cover while watching Chaucer bolt, with his usual dignity, grace and speed, in the opposite direction, taking his own shelter behind a small grove of trees. As the memory flashed before him, he could see his hat being crushed by the charging hooves. He wondered in passing how long it would take to get another such hat custom made and delivered. For that matter, he could not be certain that the hat maker he favoured in Atlanta was even still in business. He was also less than certain that he would make it back to Four Corners to place the order.

That sent his mind back to cataloguing the list of reasons he never expected to see home again, making a concerted effort not include the main reason. He was, by a rough estimate, anywhere from 15 to 20 miles away from the comfort of his feather bed, which he found himself longing for as the thought entered his mind. It was hardly an insurmountable walk to make, but those damnable extenuating circumstances changed the outlook. First, there was the lack of water. Granted, he had located a small source at for the moment. Not an abundant fresh supply, but almost exactly like the last fortunate discovery, it was rainwater from storms on the previous day. The only difference between the two locations had been the lesser amount of water in the current spot. As the day passed, evaporation reduced his chances for finding another oasis. Yet another reason cloud cover would have been welcomed. Just to add insult to injury, he had nothing to collect any in to take with him should he decide to head out again. His canteen, and other supplies, were all still with Chaucer.

No – his mind was not going there now. Back to the list. Sun and no water. What else?

Well, there was the matter of the myriad of bumps and bruises that plagued him. The tumble from Chaucer had been anything but gentle, landing on hard-packed ground and rock. He didn't believe anything had been broken, but would have bet was what left of last week's winnings that a couple of ribs were at least cracked. His shoulder hurt, but as that was an almost perpetual condition he wasn't certain if should factor into the equation. Of far greater impact was his knee. He could see the fabric of his pants was pulled tight to his leg due to the swollen joint. It didn't require Nathan's diagnostic skills to know that it was at minimum badly turned. He only hoped the damage was not of a permanent nature, although he had no doubt that walking on it was only making matters worse. The branch he was using as a cane offered some support, but was playing havoc with his hands and shoulder.

"There is no purpose to be served arguing the point Standish," he informed himself, "you are in a predicament." It sounded good to hear a human voice, even if it was his own. Of course, Buck would have observed the given Ezra's fondness for speaking, his own voice was probably his favourite. "It is probable you will traverse less than a mile before the will to continue diminishes completely. Oh, good Lord, listen to yourself. Even in a solitary conversation you feel the need to impress. Precisely who do you think you are fooling now?"

He sat upright again, pulling himself toward the puddle that seemed to be vanishing before his eyes. He removed his jacket, not bothering to hide the groan as he was reminded of his injuries. He then did the same with his shirt, dropping it into the puddle to absorb as much of the water as possible. It wasn't much, but it would allow him to carry some hydration when he set on his way again. He wrapped the shirt in the jacket to keep the moisture protected. He thought fleeting of what the sun would do to his exposed skin, but that could not be helped. He cursed the fact that, in his desire to not overheat for the day, he had decided against an undershirt when he dressed that morning.

"Perhaps Ezra," he advised himself, "you would be better off spending the afternoon here and moving forward after the sun as set further, allowing the day to cool." It was a good place for shelter, facing as it did away from the burning mid-day rays. Of course, the downside of that idea was the very real possibility he would fall asleep and not wake up when planned. Or at all, but he preferred to keep that notion at bay for the moment.

The decision was made for him when he tried to stand, putting weight on the bad leg. He let out a shriek that would have shattered glass, and was inordinately relieved there was no one close enough to hear it. He spoke to himself again as he landed back on the ground. "Yes, an extended rest period is most assuredly the sensible option." With what remained of his rapidly dwindling energy he dragged himself over to the small shelter offered by some overhanging rocks. He leaned back, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. The realization that he had left his water bundle out in the sun never entered his mind.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"We best ease back on the horses some Chris. In this heat we'll wear them out, and that won't do us or Ezra any good."

Chris reluctantly pulled up on the reins. He knew Vin was right, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was an urgency to their search, and he hated to waste more time.

"Just wish I'd known what I was sending him into." He said for what seemed like the 100th time.

"What makes you so sure he ran into trouble?"

"It's Ezra. Of course he ran into trouble."

Vin shrugged his agreement with the obvious. "Well, even if that's so, you had no way of knowing the Olson's would split up and some of them head west, until we got the telegram from Buck. And heading west still doesn't mean they'll cross paths."

"Vin, I should have known that if there is trouble anywhere in the territory, Ezra would find a way to stumble into the middle of it." They rode on in silence for several minutes. Vin scanned the horizon with his spyglass whenever something appeared promising, only to sigh and lower it each time.

Neither man was fond of small talk, but their nerves made them more anxious than usual for companionship. Vin chose to break the silence. "What do we know about these guys?"

Chris thought back to the posters he had checked out before they left. "Steal anything not nailed down, but generally focus on horses and cattle. Didn't mention murder, but they were listed as dangerous. From what Buck said, the posse he and Josiah joined up with got their part or the gang, but seems like 4 or 5 of them split off. No idea why. They usually take over ranch houses while the hands are away. Like to ambush folks as well."

"That's the part that's got you worried."

"All of it has me worried. He'll be hot and bored, not expecting trouble – especially trouble like them."

"Chris, he survived on his own for years before we all got together. He knows how to take care of himself." Vin stopped again, thinking there might be something on the horizon.

"I know, and we're probably wasting our time." He stopped when he realized Vin wasn't listening. He looked in time to see Vin drop the glass back to his side. "Something's up there – something red."

Pony and Peso were spurred to a gallop. Chris kept watch around, aware this could well be a trap. If that was Ezra's jacket, it was the perfect bait.

Vin dismounted before Peso had stopped moving, grabbing his canteen as he charged toward the form on the ground. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw Ezra weakly raise his arm.

"Easy Pard. Stand down. No need to start shooting anyone." The gun didn't move. "Ezra, it's Vin. I got Chris here with me. We've been looking for you." Ezra squinted into the sun, able to make out only a silhouette. It sounded like Vin, but why would he be here?

"Put down the damn gun Standish." Oh yes, no question. That was definitely Chris. A rather pissed of Chris at that. Ezra dropped his head and arm back to the ground, watching the men move closer. Then it dawned on him, he was staring into the sun. How could it be morning again. He couldn't have slept the whole night? It didn't feel like he'd been out that long. He wanted to ask, but found his mouth to dry to speak. He could feel his lips crack when he tried.

"Don't Ez. Don't even try. Chris, we gotta get him outta the sun now."

Looking down at their friend, they realized this was easier said than done. The leg was clearly injured, there was blood on his head and bruising everywhere. That paled next to the burns and small blisters marking his arms and chest. He'd been in the sun far too long, easily several hours, without cover. The damage was evident. When Ezra tried to move on his own Chris went to hold him down, but had no clue of where he could hold without torturing him. He hoped his tone would be sufficient.

"He said don't move Ezra, so damn it, stay still. You're dry as dust, burned up and that leg look all kinds of bad. Don't make it worse. Nathan's a long ride away and we don't have his potions here."

" _Thank heaven for small blessings_ " Ezra thought. A second later he changed his mind. Even those vile potions would at least provide the liquid he so craved right now. At the mention of potions Vin jumped up and ran to his saddlebags. Chris had questioned the stop earlier in the day to collect cactus stalks. Now, the pulp from them would serve to ease some of the burns and chapping. He gently applied the salve to Ezra's face, only to have him try to pull back when his skin was touched.

"Sorry Ez. I know it hurts, but I gotta do this. It'll feel better soon." Chris had taken a clear rag from his bag and soaked it with canteen water. He held it to Ezra's mouth. "Here, suck on this."

"Hardly my style." He whispered through slightly soothed lips.

"Yeah, well the good crystal is back in Four Corners, so this'll have to do. The canteen would hurt your mouth, and you can't take too much at once." Ezra swallowed gratefully, almost sobbing with relief as the moisture coated his throat. He was surprised when a moment later cramps caused him to tighten up in pain. Vin tried to hold him still, one hand on his head, the other on the uninjured leg. "See, too much. You're dehydrated Ezra. Heat stroke. We gotta do this nice and slow. I'm gonna fix the burns, then we'll try to cool you down more." Vin coated the cracked lips again, then made ready to try to treat the remaining injuries. He'd had a chance to look at the burns, and as bad as they were, he was relieved to find they did seem to be as deep as he thought.

"I'm gonna put some more lotion on you now. You ain't gonna be dealing cards for a few days, and even putting on a shirt is gonna hurt like hell, but I think this likely feels worse than it is." Ezra closed his eyes and braced for what he knew would be a painful experience.

Chris stood, trusting Vin to take care of the injuries. He wanted to be sure they were alone. Besides, he doubted Ezra wanted a witness to the process. He spoke softly to let Vin know his plan.

"No need – the miscreants are far off." Ezra didn't miss much, even when out of it like this.

"Not that I doubt you, but I gonna take a look around just in case." After a mildly reassuring nod from Vin to confirm things were under control, Chris headed off to scout the area. When he returned about 20 minutes later Ezra was resting with his eyes closed. The tight lines on his face told of the pain he had been in, and likely still was, but he looked better. His hands and arms were wrapped and his chest and face covered with damp cooling cloths. Vin had made an effort to salvage the red jacket, even while doubting it would measure up to its owner's standards again. He stood and walked toward Chris, leading him away the scene.

"Looks like he's been going in circles for a while." Chris stated. "Wore himself down going nowhere."

"Between the heat, dehydration and what looks to be a bump on the head, it doesn't surprise me."

"Hit his head too?"

Vin nodded, but didn't look worried. "Yeah, but he says his vision is okay, and he's not throwing up so I don't think it's too bad. He is confused. Asked me a couple of times what day it was. Seemed surprised it was still Thursday."

"What about his leg?"

"Messed up, like everything else. Walking on it didn't help. Don't suppose you saw any sign of Chaucer while you were riding?"

"No – I figure the Olsen's took him. Like we needed another reason to go after them."

"Surprised they were able to. You know what he's like when anybody else tries to get on him."

"Shit, if they hurt him Ezra's gonna be pissed. Make that more pissed. Look, you think he's OK to ride with one of us?"

"Yeah, as long as we take it slow. We'll be late getting in, but I doubt Nathan would approve of him staying out here all night. Be more comfortable at home, and the rest of us can set out sooner to get the bastards responsible for all of this." When Chris didn't answer, Vin looked directly at him. "That ain't you. This is not your fault Chris."

"Hope he feels the same way. You get him ready, I get the horses set. Better try wrapping the leg – keep it still." He reached into his bedroll and pulled out a spare shirt. "Try to get this on him. Should be loose enough to be tolerable."

"He's not gonna like that I cut those pants."

"Somehow, I think that's the last thing he's gonna care about right now." Chris replied sadly. He walked over to Pony and began preparing him.

"You got an extra load on the way back, but it's gonna be a nice and easy ride." There was no reaction from the horse, nor was he expecting one. Chaucer would have entered into a debate with Ezra and required bribery to agree to any such arrangement. Not for the first time, Chris shook his head at the unique pairing of man and beast. Never had he seen two beings so perfectly connected. He knew having Chaucer away from his side was the cause of much of Ezra's anxiety at the moment. Nathan was going to have to keep him sedated to stop him from trying to ride out with them in the morning.

He headed back over as Vin stood, brushing the dirt from his hands. He squatted on the other side. "Here's the plan Ezra. We're gonna get you home. You and me will ride back on Pony and can switch off to Peso if we have. Buck and Josiah should be getting in tonight, and come first light we're gonna ride out after the Olsen's. You stay put and rest. We'll bring Chaucer back for you."

Ezra's face fell at the mention of his horse. "Chaucer's gone," he said weakly.

"I know Ezra. That's why you're riding with me. But we'll get him back."

"No Chris. Chaucer is gone. They shot him Chris. Chaucer is dead."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat down hard on the ground and Vin dropped as well. "Shit. Are you sure?" He nodded mutely. "Ezra, look at me." Chris had to repeat himself before Ezra raised his head slowly to face him. "You've had a hit to the head, and you've got heat stroke. How can you be sure?"

"I am Chris. I know." He closed his eyes again.

"Damn Ezra. I'm sorry."

Vin spoke softly. "Can you tell us what happened?" He shook his head, afraid to try to speak, fighting to control his emotions. He finally forced out "not yet".

Not knowing what else to do, the two men stood again and reach down to gently help Ezra stand. They supported his weight, virtually carrying him the few feet to the horses. Ezra reached up, stroking his hand down Pony's face. "You are a good horse my friend. I thank you for the ride." Chris's heart dropped to his boots watching the pain on the gambler's face, and knowing now that little of it came from the injuries. They got him in the saddle, and Chris mounted behind him, spurring Pony forward as soon as he settled in.

"Lean back into me Ezra. It's a long ride and I don't want you passing out."

"I will be fine, thank you. If I need to rest I shall."

"We're gonna find the bastards Ezra. They'll pay. I know it's not enough, but it's all I can promise."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern."

Not knowing what else to say, Chris said nothing. The ride was painfully quiet. Ezra barely spoke, offering one of two word answers at most as they kept checking on his health. He did seem to doze off from time to time, but the slightest jostle sent pain through his leg, bringing him back. Each time, he reached forward, gently stroking Pony's mane and mumbling his gratitude. Thankfully, Pony never indicated a problem with the load, sparing them the need to switch horses. It was just past sunset when they arrived at the edge of town. They'd been seen making the approach, and word spread quickly to the remaining members of the team that three men were coming on two horses. Chris roused Ezra from his fitful slumber.

"We're gonna be home in a just a few more minutes Ezra."

"Thank you for that, and for your assistance with the journey. I feel, that is I should – well, I feel I need to extend an apology to you."

"What the hell for?" He slowed Pony's gait, sensing he needed to focus on what was being said. Vin saw the action and did the same, bring Peso in close as well.

"This display, my reactions. I have no right to act this way, least of all in front of you."

"Ezra, you've clearly been in the sun too long. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This emotion. This grief. Over a horse. And to demonstrate this in front of you, who has lost so much more." Ezra couldn't continue, which was just as well since Chris suddenly had an almost overwhelming desire to take the man's head off.

"Shut up Standish." He said in a tone much gentler than the words would suggest. "Dear God, Ezra. You have every right to your grief. It doesn't lessen anything I felt, or feel, to know that you are hurting. And don't try to convince me that Chaucer was just a horse. You think I, make that we, don't know that he was the closest thing you had to family for years? The bond between you and that horse. Hell, I've seen brothers that didn't get along that well."

"Still –"

"No 'still' to it Ezra." Vin joined in. "Ain't a person in town who isn't gonna feel the some of that loss, and understand just how bad you're hurting. No one is gonna say anything about it or think less of you because of it." And if they do, they'll regret it, he added to himself.

"Ezra, you do know Chaucer wasn't your only family any more – right? You get that we are all here for you?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "I do. Strangely enough, I really do."

"Good, 'cause from the look of it, they're all back in town and out there waiting. We'll get you over to Nathan's office and then-"

"Please. My own bed. I need to be there. I need to be home."

Everything that was needed to take care of Ezra was at the clinic and it was easier for Nathan to work there as well. But the heartbroken sound in his voice broke down any resolve Chris had. Ezra had never been so vulnerable, so defenseless. Hell, he hadn't called either of them Mister all day.

Chris was relieved to see Nathan was back from his earlier mission. "How bad is he?"

Vin answered. "Bad, but not critical. Think he mostly needs rest and quiet." Josiah and Buck had both stepped forward and were carefully lowering Ezra. "You had us a bit worried there Hoss."

"Not me," JD spoke, trying to sound optimistic. "I knew you'd be fine. Where's –". Vin grabbed his arm to cut off the question. "Not now" he hissed quietly. Concern immediately outweighed his curiosity. The looks from Chris and Vin suddenly made him very afraid for what had happened. He took the reins from Chris, leading the horses away, looking back as he walked.

They tried to maneuver Ezra in, but were stymied by the small gasps came with each touch. With unexpected grace, Josiah lifted him into his arms, carrying him like a child toward his room while Buck opened the door. The fact Ezra voiced no complaint caused even more worry.

As soon as he was place on the bed, Chris started chasing everyone but Vin from the room. Nathan tried to stay, but Chris took him by the arm. "Vin can get him settled. Patching him up can wait for a minute. You need to know what happened first." Knowing better than to challenge Chris when he had that look on his face, they all gathered in the hall, moving them further away from the closed door. He held up a hand to stop the impending barrage of questions before it could start.

"He was ambushed. Hurt his head, ribs, leg. He walked some on it, which didn't help. Got lost cause of the heat and the hurt, so you can add burns and heatstroke to the list." They waited, knowing there was more. "The bastards killed Chaucer. Shot him."

"Fucking sons of bitches!" Buck looked for something to punch.

"Save your strength. We're going after them at first light."

"You don't need to." JD answered.

"The hell we don't!"

"No Chris. That's not what I meant. Sheriff Mitchell in White Rock sent a telegram just before you guys got here. Gang tried another ambush late this afternoon, but made the mistake of moving in too early. Turns out was part of an Army patrol. Killed three of the gang, arrested two more."

"Did they have extra horses?" Buck asked. Maybe Ezra'd been wrong.

"Telegram said no stolen property recovered, but I'll send one back asking to be sure. Think they would have mentioned finding the stuff for the judge if they'd found it though." JD ran down the stairs. Nathan turned to look back to Ezra's room. "I'm gonna check on him. Try to get him to drink some, and rest. You and Vin need to get some sleep too. He's gonna need us all at our best for the next little while."

"Don't rightly know what we can do for him." Chris muttered.

"Neither to I." Nathan walked slowly down the hall.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Nathan remained upstairs for a while, waiting for Ezra to fall asleep, or at least settle in. He'd spoken only to answer questions as his injuries were checked over, and hadn't uttered a word of complaint while drinking down some healing tea. The only sentence he'd volunteered was to thank Vin yet again as the man stood to depart.

"Ezra, stop thanking me. We only did exactly what you would have done. Just wish we'd gotten to you sooner. You get some rest and I'll be by to see you again. May not be for a bit – I've got some patrolling to do." Nathan started to correct him, but was silenced with a sharp look. Whatever Vin had in mind, he clearly didn't want Ezra knowing the details.

The men settled around their table in the saloon, nursing beers and waiting for another update. Vin let them know Ezra was settled some, then head out to wash off some of the trail dirt. The realization they no longer had to form a hunting posse in the morning had taken some of the urgency from the evening, and melancholy replaced it.

Vin came back after a short time, breaking the depressing silence. "I'm going back out there in the morning Chris. See if I can figure out what happened."

"What's the point?" Buck asked.

"Well, for one thing, there are the papers to find. Not really that important, but the Judge might still need them. More importantly though, Ezra's stuff might still be out there. The saddle and bridle, saddle bags."

"You really think he's gonna want that back? Was made special for Chaucer." JD found himself choking a bit when he said the name.

"It should be his choice is all I'm thinking. If I find it, and he doesn't want it, then we'll figure out something else to do."

"If the Olsen's took everything Sheriff Mitchell might have it. Why not wait till we hear back?"

"Thought you said there was no stolen stuff with them" Buck asked.

"Still think we should wait. Maybe the prisoners can fill in the details."

Chris saved Vin from voicing his real intention. "He wants to find Chaucer and bury him. Let Ezra know he was treated right at the end."

Vin nodded. "Don't know if there'll be a lot left. That area has coyotes, vultures and the like. Scavengers out there work fast, but the sooner I can find him… Let's just say I need to do this for both of them. It might help him. Help him accept this."

"That ain't gonna happen. He's never gonna accept this Vin. Him and that horse were like one. He's lost part of himself."

"I know Buck, that's why I've got to try something – anything."

"Chaucer was the only one who ever accepted him right from the start with no conditions or questions. He's not going to adjust easily." Josiah heart broke as he said it.

Conversation stopped when Nathan came in and sat down at the table. Without needing to be asked, JD left the table, returning a moment later, placing a gratefully accepted drink in front of the weary healer.

"Physically, he'll be fine. Leg is gonna bother him for a while, but it ain't busted. Everything else will clear up with some time as well. You did a nice job on the sunburn Vin. Lotion helped a lot. As for the rest-" he gulped about half the drink down.

"He finally told me what happened. Not even sure he really registered he was talking to me. Just seemed like he needed to get it out of his system.

Like you said, it was an ambush. Blaming himself for getting caught in it. Sees this as all his fault."

"Shit."

"Yeah Buck, that covers it. Says he leapt 'like the coward I am' off Chaucer. From his injuries, I'd say he fell off and found cover in some rocks. Chaucer bolted for the trees. Guess they were able to keep Ezra pinned while a couple of them managed to get to Chaucer. Or, to quote him again, 'while I let my oldest friend be taken'." More curses filled the air. "He could hear them shouting and fighting with him, trying to get him to stop bucking and kicking. They got the saddlebags free then started cursing out the fact there was no money, just papers. They shouted something about holding the horse steady, a few more shouts, then two shots. Next thing all Ezra heard was them all laughing."

Nathan gulped what was left of his drink, but waved off JD before he could get another.

"Never seen Ezra like this before; he looks so lost. So guilty. He's always so damned good at hiding his emotions you tend to forget just how much the man hurts when things go bad."

"He say anymore?" Chris asked, sensing this wasn't over.

Nathan chewed on his lip for a minute, knowing how the final part of the story was going to affect the team. "They were pissed there was no money. Ezra heard them say at least they could drag Chaucer off. Sell him for horse meat." Chris's glass hit the wall and shattered. "Ezra either can't or won't remember if anything else was said. I'm betting he passed out."

"He said he tried to set off after them when he came to, but figured out pretty fast he couldn't. Needed to get home so that we could help him. Don't think he really expected to make it back from what he was saying."

"What do you mean?" JD asked.

"Wanted to write a note so that we'd know what happened. When we found his body." He didn't push away the drink Chris put in front of him, but didn't gulp it either. As much as getting drunk felt like a good idea, he knew he needed to keep his head reasonably clear. "Said all his stuff was still with Chaucer. Then he just stopped talking."

"Tomorrow," Josiah growled, "I am riding to White Rock to kill the bastards. Anyone of you think you can stop me, you best think again." He stood up. "I'm gonna go sit with him."

"Stop him hell. I'm goin' with him." Buck fought to keep his voice level as he shook with anger.

"Nobody's goin' anywhere Buck. I ain't denying we'd feel a whole lot better, but us getting hanged won't help Ezra."

"Can't imagine anything that will." JD commented.

"Time will JD. Only thing that will."

"No, not the only thing Chris." Vin corrected. "We'll help him."

 _ **tbc**_

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**


	3. Chapter 3

The saloon closed with the men all staying put, and when morning rolled around they were still more or less in the same spot. They'd come and gone during the night, checking on the town and looking in on Ezra, but had always come back to wait together. When Vin stood up, stretched and made a move toward the stove to put on coffee, Buck grabbed his arm gently and pulled him back.

"We've had a hard enough time. No need to make us suffer through your coffee as well." The timing proved perfect, as Josiah came into the room a few minutes later and headed straight for the pot.

"He slept most of the night." He spoke without being asked. "Even you guys coming and going wasn't enough to really wake him. Nathan is changing some of the bandages."

"Did he really sleep?" Chris doubted Ezra had a peaceful night.

"Off and on." Josiah admitted. "Tossed and turned as much as the injuries would let. Woke up upset a few times, but tried to hide it."

"You still aiming on heading to White Rock." Buck looked ready to join in if the answer was yes.

"He asked me – us – not to."

"What the hell did you tell him for?"

"Didn't have to Buck. He knows us. At least at one level. Said we shouldn't do anything foolish on his account. Doesn't want us getting into trouble with the Judge. Or any other law."

"He'd do it for us." JD countered.

"Yeah, he would. And we'd be mad at him for being stupid. We have to honour what he wants."

Buck finished off his coffee. "Well, if we ain't heading out, guess I should look at getting on patrol for the morning. You tell Ezra I'll be by to see him when I get back." He headed for the door, dreading the idea of walking into the livery and seeing Chaucer's empty stall. Nathan entered just as he was leaving. A quick look told all of them there was nothing new.

"He's resting again. Burns are settling down, but he'll be damned uncomfortable all day. He needs to stay put, and that will be easier if we can make sure one of us is close by do keep him from getting any ideas."

Chris and JD rose at the same time, and after a moment's hesitation the younger man deferred. "I'll head over to the jail for now. Check and see if I got an answer to the telegraph too. Tell Ezra I can come by later and read some to him later if he'd like."

A few minutes later Chris was gently knocking on Ezra's door.

"I am awake, you may enter."

"Nathan said you can have a half cup of coffee if you'd like. And before you ask, Buck made it."

"Thank you, but I really do not feel like anybody's brew this morning. And I am sure you have more important and worthwhile places to be. There is no need for you to sit and hold my hand. In fact," he held it up to show the fresh bandages. "I imagine such an effort would be ill advised."

"Not holding any hands Ezra. Don't have anywhere more important either."

Ezra shrugged his capitulation. "I presume you have arranged for my duties for the day to be handled by someone else? I am sure our eager and energetic sheriff is up to the task."

"Don't worry about it. You're in no shape for that. I guess it'll be a few days until Nathan even clears you to be up and about again. You can sleep late with no guilt."

Ezra's eyes clouded over. "I would prefer to be out riding the patrol."

Chris sighed. _Way to put your foot in your mouth Larabee_ , he thought. "I know Ezra. I wish I could do something about it."

"You can. Please, make sure none of them do anything foolish. I know the way they think. No one needs to put themselves at risk for this."

"Relax. We've agreed to let the law handle matters. There's two of the gang left, and they'll be tried quick. Likely in the next few days since Travis is there, or at least on his way. They've got them for rustling, stealing, and attempted murder of a lawman – you. And the attack on the army patrol and God knows what else. They'll hang Ezra."

"That is too good for them."

"Well, Buck did spend most of the night coming up with ideas for other ways for them to die, but I doubt the Judge would allow most of them. I kinda liked the ant hill and honey idea." Chris was rewarded with the briefest suggestion of a smile from Ezra.

"I am certain there were a number of creative suggestions put forward. Please share with the others my gratitude for their concern. And, since I doubt I was in condition to express this yesterday, I offer my thanks to you for coming out in search of me. I don't know why you sensed I needed assistance, but I am grateful you did."

"Well of course we came looking for you. The minute we found out some to the gang was headed your way. Just wish I'd known sooner – or had gone with you in the first place."

"Surely you can't be taking the blame for any of the this?"

Chris said nothing. Ezra tried to sit up, but the stiffness that had set in made movement more than uncomfortable, and he was unable to stifle a groan, which had Chris on his feet instantly.

"No, please sit. I am fine. This was not your fault. I was careless and Chaucer paid the price for it."

"You weren't careless Ezra. These guys ambush people. That's what the do – did – and they were damned good at it. The fact you survived is a miracle we'll take gladly. I was stupid to send a man out on his own knowing these guys were around." Chris was surprised to hear a soft chuckle coming from the bed.

"I have a thought." Ezra offered. "Rather than contesting to determine which of us is most responsible for the tragedy that has come to pass, what do you say to the suggestion we place the blame squarely on the shoulders of the bastards who committed the crime?" Chris knew Ezra was not going to let himself off so easily, any more than he was willing to forgo his part in the mess, but for the moment, it seem like a reasonable compromise. Besides, he was supposed to be helping Ezra rest, not get him riled up. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the subtle change in breathing that let him know Ezra was sleeping again, and he settled back in his own seat to wait.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"I see there has been a changing of the guard." When Ezra woke mid-day, he discovered Buck lightly dozing in the chair Chris had vacated.

"How you feeling Ez?"

"Likely about the same as I appear – sad to say. Not that you are looking all that splendid yourself at this point. Perhaps you should be resting in a more suitable location?"

"I'm just fine right here. What do you mean I don't look good? Big part of my charm is that I always look good."

"I assure you no offense was intended, but then you knew that. However, as you and the others were all likely awake, or at least not in bed, for the night, it is to be expected none of you will be a peak performance today. And from the dust and dirt covering you, I presume you did morning rounds today."

"Yeah – rode out early. Oh, damn. Sorry Ez. Shouldn't have said that."

"I doubt very much that it is possible to carry on for any length of time without the mention of riding or horses. Please, do not feel the need to make such an effort."

"I know but –"

"In fact, I was giving the matter some thought. You are quite well versed in the matter of the available steeds in the region. I believe you make an effort to keep yourself current on such matters."

"Yeah, I got a pretty good idea."

"Tell me then, can you think of any mounts that might prove to be a suitable replacement for me?" Ezra was making a strong effort to keep his tone and manner calm as he spoke, but Buck could see the strain on his face and hear it in his voice as well.

"That ain't a decision for you to make today Ezra. Or even in the next few days."

"Nonsense. Unless there have been changes I am unaware of, I still have a job which needs to be done, and cannot do my part without a horse."

"There is no part right now. You need to get healed up for one thing. And – well I don't see a reason to rush any of this."

"And I see no purpose in postponing matters. Are you aware of a suitable replacement or not?"

"No. There is no replacement, and we both know that. You and Chaucer, that was special. You can look for 50 years and you won't find a replacement. Don't make sense to try."

"Do you propose I spend the rest of my days walking from place to place? I grant you it would be good for my health, but it will severely limit my ability to patrol."

"We can find you a horse Ezra. I know of a couple of good ones out at Henderson's ranch. He'll give you a fair price on one. Point I'm makin' –"

"I know the point you are making. And I don't deny the veracity of your statement. However, it does not change the reality of my situation." He was losing the battle to keep his emotions in check. "There will never be another Chaucer. I know that. No one gets that lucky twice in a lifetime – not even me."

"I think sometimes we make our own luck Ezra. What I'm trying to say, and not doing a good job of, is that I am going to help you find a horse that will live up to Chaucer's memory. I like to think that some of that spirit is going to come through in any animal you train, because it was your style that helped make Chaucer the special horse that he was. So, we aren't gonna rush into anything. I'd be proud to help you find you the right horse – not to replace Chaucer, but to pick up where he left off."

"The next time," Ezra spoke, his eyes glistening with moisture, "anyone dares to accuse you of being an insensitive buffoon, he shall answer to me."

"Don't you go ruining my reputation Ez. Ladies start thinking of me as sensitive they're gonna expect more of me than I'm ready to give." He winked, allowing a tear of his own to drop as result.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

The team spent the remainder of the day discouraging visitors. Half the town came by offering everything from food to the use of a horse. A number of the men of the community volunteered to cover for Ezra until he was up to patrolling again. It was all proving to be more that he could have ever expected, as he kept commenting on with each update.

"When are you going to accept that folks around here like you Ezra?" JD finally asked him.

"I do realize the evidence is there, it is just not a sensation I am accustomed to. Never before have I been accepted for who I am. Of course, I have rarely ever let anyone see that aspect of my nature, so the blame is my own."

"Hell, we all accepted you."

"No, you didn't. You do now, and I will forever be grateful for that, but there was justified doubt and suspicion from the first moment we all met. You would have had to be fools to feel otherwise, and none of you are fools." He smiled at JD's obvious desire to challenge the claim, and inability to do so. "Don't let it concern you. I have never been accepted at first contact."

"I think you were – once. Chaucer. I'm betting the two of you were friends right from the first time you met."

Ezra smiled at the memory. "You would lose that bet, but only on a technicality. He wanted nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with anyone. I can honestly say though it took just minutes for him to acknowledge that we were indeed kindred spirits."

"How do ya mean?"

"He did not care for the man who owned him. An unsophisticated brute."

"He hurt Chaucer?"

"Not physically. But he did not allow the spirit to live. He named him 'Brownie'." Ezra shuddered just saying the name. "Can you imagine."

"So you offered to buy him?"

"In those days I had neither the funds nor the inclination to make a purchase when there were other means of acquiring what one desired."

"Won him in a card game." JD concluded.

"No, again I had no funds to play for a sufficiently long period to encourage him to place Chaucer in the pot. I merely bet him that I could get the, to use his words, 'stubborn unrideable beast' to do tricks."

"I don't get it? When did you have time to teach him any tricks?"

Ezra smiled again. "I did not need to teach him anything. He knew. I don't know how I was so certain of that fact, but I had no doubt he would follow my lead. And he did. It was a sight to behold. He pranced down that street like the finest of show animals. Knelt when I waved him down and reared when I raised my arm. He counted off as instructed and took a single peppermint from my pocket. The applause was deafening. Even such a man as had owned him saw that Chaucer belonged in a world different from the fate he'd had in mind. So, he was mine."

"That's great Ezra. You rescued him."

"Yes, I rescued him, only to lead him to his death." The bitterness was back in an instant.

"Damn Ezra – that wasn't your fault. You gotta think of the good times you two had together. I mean, he would have been put down years ago, or stuck in some kind of dull farming life. Instead, he got adventures and wide open country. You can't tell me he didn't have a good life with you."

Ezra thought back over the years. "Well, I can certainly say his life was never dull."

"Look – I don't know if horses can feel things the way we do, but I will say that Chaucer loved being with you. Would hardly let anyone else even near him, let alone try to ride or groom him. I think he was happy. And I don't think he'd like the way you're blaming yourself for this. I mean, you wouldn't want him moping around and being mad at himself if things had gone the other way round – would you?"

"I daresay you are ascribing to him the same human characteristics as I am prone to do. I thought I was alone in that quirk of imagination."

"Ezra, if ever there was horse that was part human, it was Chaucer. Now, I am supposed to be here getting you to eat some supper, so unless you want Nathan mad at both of us, why don't you try to pick up that spoon and try to get some of that stew into you?"

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

It wasn't a typical Friday night at the saloon. The mood subdued, the conversations quieter. Vin spent a few hours sitting by Ezra's bed, but the exhausted man slept through the visit. He was roused only by another round of lotions and bandages. Nathan smiled to see how well the damage was healing.

"I take it I shall live to see another day, thanks to your efforts."

"Well, Vin was a big help too. That cactus pulp really helped take the worst of the sting outta the burn for you. Don't seem to be itching to much as it heals."

"It is hardly comfortable, but it is not a painful as I might have expected." He was able to tolerate Nathan's gentle application of the lotion to his arms and chest with far less discomfort than there had been the night before. Nathan noticed a ghost of a grin cross Ezra's face.

"What got you smiling?"

"It is foolish. I have a vague memory of a similar experience as a child, perhaps 4 years of age. I had some ailment – I recall coughing badly for several days until someone provided us with a lotion to be applied to my chest. It smelled almost mint like, but not quite. I have no idea what it was or where it came from, only that it was applied much like what you are doing now. The difference was the action was accompanied by the singing of a lullaby that I had a great fondness for."

"Who was taking care of you?"

"Mother."

"Maude? Singing and tending to you? Maude?"

"I realize she is not the most shining example of motherhood to ever walk the face of the earth, but there were moments. They were few, short, and spread out over the years, but there were moments, when she actually took on the role."

"I'm sorry Ezra. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just, well, just that I have some trouble seeing her that way."

"As do I. But as I said, there were moments. I believe there were three moments to be precise."

"I'm sorry Ezra." Nathan repeated. "Not just for you either. I'm sorry for your mother. She missed out on something – someone – pretty special."

 ** _tbc_**

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra was surprised to find the chair once again occupied when he woke the next morning. "I expected you would be out on patrol by this time."

"JD told me you wanted to talk to me first." Vin answered.

"Yes, but when he informed me you had morning patrol, I assumed that would not be possible."

"There was no need to get a real early start today. Besides, it ain't even 7 o'clock yet Ez."

"God forbid! Why would you assume I would be awake and functioning at such an hour?"

"I was right –wasn't I? Figured you weren't gonna be sleeping all that sound, all things considered."

"No, I suppose not.

"What did you need to see me about Ez?"

He moistened his lips, silently trying to find the words he needed. "I understand we have not had a reply from Sheriff Mitchell on the details of what was discovered with the Olsen gang?"

"Not last I heard. Let me save you the trouble. Yes, I am planning on heading out toward where you were attacked. See what I can find. Not sure about tracks since it rained pretty hard out that way yesterday, but we know where they got caught, so it shouldn't be hard to figure their path."

"We would have been told if – if they'd found…"

"Ezra, there's no way to say it that sounds good. No, the sheriff said nothing about Chaucer's body. They may have abandoned it on the way, and I'll look."

"There was an army unit involved in the arrest?"

"Yes."

"My understanding is that when supplies are at a premium…?"

He couldn't believe how calm Ezra sounded. One look into his eyes betrayed the truth though. "Yes Ezra. They use horse meat."

There were several seconds of silence. He finally found his voice again. "I have to know. I need to know what happened."

"No – you really don't. Torturing yourself about this won't help."

"Not knowing is the torture. One way or the other, I must know what happened to him."

"You really think it will help? Knowing? Either answer, any answer?"

"It is the not knowing. My mind is creating strange and frightening scenes. At least with an answer, it will narrow down the horrors."

"Ezra –"

"Please. I **need** to know"

Vin sighed deeply. This was not going to go well, whatever news he had to bring back. "Ok. You win. If you're sure. I'll find out what I can, but when I get back, you can change your mind about hearing the details."

"Thank you." He leaned heavily back into the pillows.

"Can I ask you something?" Drained, Ezra simply nodded is response. "Since we got back into town, you ain't called one of us by name. Not even Mister, let alone by name. You did a few times on the trail, but since we got in, I don't think you've done it once. For any of us."

"Really?"

"You pissed off at us? I mean I get it if you are-"

"NO! How could I possibly harbour any ill feelings toward you? Any of you? You rode out to find me, save me. You have all done far more than I could ever have expected to assist me in dealing with, well with all of this."

"So?"

"It is difficult to explain. I honestly was not aware of my actions. If I have to put it to words, I can only say I have a sense of dread."

Vin shook his head. "Well with all you been through, that's not surprising." Ezra looked away. "It's more than that isn't it? You think this changes things?"

"It does. It must."

"I know – I didn't mean it like that. You know it doesn't change us though? Doesn't change how you fit in here?"

Ezra didn't answer. "Look at me Ez. Yes, you and Chaucer were team, and one of the best around. But that wasn't the only reason you worked out here. You're a good lawman. Hell, whether you believe it or not, a good man. And a good friend. None of that changed."

"The problem with friendship is the fear of losing it."

"Sooner or later we all lose friends Pard. Life does that. But we aren't going anywhere by choice. And neither are you. You understand me?"

"I suppose it may take a bit of time for me to accept that. But I shall make the effort – Mr. Tanner."

"That'll do for now. And as long as you work on, we can wait. OK – I am supposed to be helping get you cleaned up some. Brought one of Chris's shirts for you. It will be looser fitting so won't rub on you. And we cleaned up the pants I had to cut so you won't need to wreck another pair. Nathan seems to think you should come down for breakfast."

"People eat at this hour of the morning? How ghastly!"

They bantered lightly, but the smiles never lit up Ezra's face. It took almost 30 minutes to get him presentable, by which time Josiah had arrived to help with the walk downstairs.

"No fighting with me about this. You can't put weight on that leg yet, so you get carried down." What little fight Ezra had in him had been exhausted simply by washing and dressing, so he meekly nodded. "Is there anyone else down there?"

"JD's walking the town, but the rest of the team is waiting for you. Nobody else. That OK?" He was answered with another nod. Vin headed down first to get out of the way. He signaled to the others the two men were on their way, then took his place.

Ezra had a fine sheen of perspiration on his face by the time he was settled into his seat. "I am not convinced this was one of your better suggestions Mr. Jackson." He moaned softly as he shifted to try to find a comfortable position.

"You need to move some before you stiffen up too much more. Don't worry. I won't let you overdo anything." He slid a plate of food over. Ezra eyed it suspiciously.

"Have you added anything unpalatable to the eggs?"

"No Ez – just plain scrambled. Same for the rest of it. Of course, there will be some tea for you later." They smiled when he groaned his reply. There followed a surprisingly comfortable silence at the table. No one thought for a moment things were normal, but it felt right to be together again. Vin finished quickly, then left to get ready for his ride.

"For how long must I recuperate before you will allow me to ride again? Mr. Wilmington has some horses he believes might have potential." Ezra chuckled lightly when they turned to glare at Buck. "You really should redirect your anger gentlemen. It was at my suggestion, and required no insignificant amount of convincing."

"It'll be a few days at least till you feel up to just sitting on any horse. Even more for a longer ride. Maybe Buck can bring some of these suggestions into town for you."

"I can do that. You just tell me when you're ready."

"Ready, likely never. Prepared to move forward...perhaps Monday or Tuesday?"

"No rush Ezra." Chris interceded. "A few more days won't make much diff-." He was interrupted by a loud shout from outside.

"Sounded like JD!" Buck stood and rushed to the door. "Well, we'll find out in a minute. He's running over here. OK, scratch that. He just turned to the stables. Vin must heard him."

"Hell, the whole damn town likely heard him." Chris complained.

Buck was out the door and on his way. "Sit tight – I'll check."

They waited slightly anxious at the commotion. Chris was in no mood to deal with any more surprises. "24 hours with no excitement. Is that too much to ask for?" He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Josiah answered him. "Seems so around here."

It was only a minute until Buck returned, heading directly to Ezra. He reached down and gently helped him to his feet. Josiah rose instantly to take his place on the other side of the still weak man. Nathan blocked them both. "Where the hell do you think you're taking him?"

"Outside." Josiah answered, confirming that with Buck.

"Think again."

"Trust me." Buck made it sound like a command.

"Gentlemen, you do realize I am here? Standing, albeit with assistance, right in front of you? Do you suppose I might have some say in the matter?"

"No" the three answered at once. Chris stepped in. "You OK with this Ezra?"

He shrugged as much as the aches and pains, not to mention the grip of the others, allowed. "I'm sure Mr. Wilmington has a reasonable explanation, and for reasons I am unable to comprehend, I will trust them to be valid. If I had to speculate, I would guess that some of the children of the town have made an effort to prepare something to cheer me. Fear not Mr. Larabee. I will ensure that my response to whatever awaits is appropriate, and does not let them down."

"You do realize it isn't your job to try to make anybody else happy, don't you? Especially now."

"There are some in our midst who have the misguided belief that I am a good man. I see it as a benefit to my ongoing interests to do what I can to perpetuate that myth."

"Dammit Ezra." Chris sighed in exasperation, knowing Ezra didn't completely believe he was kidding when he made such claims.

"Now, since I do not expect to pass out in the next few minutes, I think we should see this through."

Nathan growled slightly at the words 'pass out' but stepped aside. "First sign he's sick and we go in."

They made their way to the wooden walkway. Buck moved to the side but Josiah kept a firm grip, looking over Ezra's head down the street. "Do you think can loosen the vice like grip Mr. Sanchez? I believe I am capable of standing on my own."

Josiah's face went slack for an instant, before the big man broke into an even bigger smile. "Somehow, I doubt that Ezra." He turned to follow Josiah's stare, and felt his knees go weak beneath him, watching Vin escorting Chaucer around the corner.

"He just wandered up to the livery a few minutes ago. Looks a little the worse for wear, and needs a good rub down and grooming, but far as I can tell Ezra, he ain't hurt."

Seeing Ezra wasn't moving toward him, Chaucer reared his head back, breaking free of Vin's loose grip, then trotted over to the only human he had ever deemed worthy of his friendship. Ezra's outstretched hand was tentative, almost as if its owner feared that somehow this was some kind of hallucination. The instant he made contact he pulled away from Josiah. His leg wouldn't support him, but his arms around Chaucer was all that was needed to keep him upright. It took every bit of self-control the others had to hold back from joining in, but they kept their distance, satisfied to witness the reunion. No one moved until Ezra forced himself to take a few deep breaths and push himself away. Buck moved forward to offer much needed support.

"How?" He felt himself fortunate to be able to voice even that simple question.

Vin was grinning. "Well Ezra, smart as Chaucer obviously is, answering that is outside even his ability. Can only figure the gang figured he was worth more alive than dead."

"Why'd they pretend to kill him then? Why be so mean?" JD wondered.

Chris thought he knew. "Doubt they were thinking that way. I would bet they'd assume Ezra would come after them for a live animal, but not care about a dead one."

"They don't know Ezra then." Vin said, still grinning.

"Clearly."

"I mean, you kill a man's horse, he's gonna come after you." JD reasoned.

"Not everyone would see it that way JD."

"Then they do not deserve the companionship of such a noble beast."

Josiah smiled. "Nobody here disagreeing with you Ezra. What I don't get is why they'd go to all that trouble just to end up letting him go."

"I can answer that. Got a telegram from the Judge. He made it to White Rock. I was coming to show you when Vin called me over." They looked at JD, waiting for the explanation. He pulled it from his pocket. "Doesn't say much. _'Prisoners say possessed horse attacked and escaped. Demon. Must be Chaucer_ '. "

Chris smiled. "Demon. Now that would have been an appropriate name."

" **Chaucer** is not possessed. Merely high spirited. He attacks only when provoked."

"Like his owner?" Chris asked slyly.

"Partner, not owner." Ezra corrected.

"And being every bit as smart as his owner- sorry Ez – partner," Buck continued, "he probably chewed through the rope and broke free."

"From there was just a matter of finding his way home." JD finished the analysis.

Ezra looked to Vin again. "You are certain he is unhurt?"

"Few scratches maybe. Overall he looks good to me. Guessing he's hungry, and he needs a proper grooming. Think you can convince him to let me take care of that?"

Ezra stroke gently at the tangled mane and leaned to speak quietly in Chaucer's ear. "What say you _mon ami_? Would you allow Mr. Tanner to assume my responsibilities for a few days until I am able to resume my duties?"

Vin was willing to swear he was being scrutinized to see if he measured up. Apparently he passed, as Chaucer gave Ezra a nod.

"Well that should make it easier. Wanted to clean him a bit before bringing him to you, but he was to fidgety to even try."

"I bet he was worried about you." Ezra looked at Nathan, but saw nothing other than sincerity.

"You want a hand up?" Josiah asked, moving forward.

"No – Ezra you **cannot** be riding." Nathan's order was ignored as Buck and Josiah joined forces to hoist Ezra up, with Chris offering balance on the opposite side. Ezra sat, overwhelmed, on Chaucer's back as the animal nodded in excitement, braying softly. He glanced to the others, and could feel his face flush.

"You must all think me rather foolish." He shrugged off the round of denials.

"Tell you the truth Ezra, I think we're all a bit jealous. I mean, I think Milagro is pretty special, but I doubt he'd have figured how to get away."

"Lady'd probably be wandering out there for days, that's for sure."

"I would never dispute Chaucer's intelligence." He leaned forward, stroking the mane again. "But that does not lessen the value of your wonderful companions. Pony and Peso helped save my life. All our steeds have proven themselves dozens of times over."

"That's all true," Chris agreed, "but we still think you're mighty lucky to have a special friend who feels like that about you."

Ezra looked down at the genuine smiles surrounding him. "Imagine then gentlemen, how truly privileged I feel knowing I have six more."

 ** _The End_**

 ** _OK – you were (almost) all correct. You knew I couldn't kill him off. Aside from everything that would be so wrong with that, you'd all put a bounty out on me! Have to admit it was an enticing notion. The more you kept saying he can't be dead, the more tempted I was to prove you wrong. Lucky for Ezra and Chaucer, that's not how my mind works. Thank you all for the support, compliments and occasional threat to life and limb._**

 ** _More stories coming soon. I just can't help it!_**


End file.
